Armatige the Gunner Alchemist
by sukuu380
Summary: Armatige is a teenager who is called to assainate strong Alchemist who are there to over take their government. the only thing is is that she get's caught and taken into prison she get's the choice of becoming an Alchemist but get's permistion to take the
1. Chapter 1

Armatige the Gunner Alchemist

It was a dark and stormy night. One girl stood in the street wearing all black. She looked around to see if anyone was coming. Then left through an ally way to where a door stood.

" Ha… they think they could keep me out…" the girl smirked. She knelt down and opened her briefcase and pulled out a computer and hocked it into the door lock. Which was a high tech security lock that will only let people in with a password.

The girl was in her teens. She had short silver hair, Gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a black bulletproof corset; black pants and black boots, though her long jacket covered all her clothing.

" Let's see here…what is your password…bingo…92347." And with a press of a button she opened the door. She went threw her briefcase again to pull out a gun, which she hooked to her gun holder connected to her thigh. Then buckled bullets to her plus some grenades and smoke boom's. She grabbed a couple of more item's and closed the briefcase and walked I holding the gun up ready to shoot. She stayed close to the wall. She looked around the corner and ran in the open shooting at the guard's. When they were dead she walked over to their dead bodies and took their weapons and walked off into the other room where she was surrounded by police officers and State Alchemist's. She smirked and pulled out her guns.

" Put your gun's down miss. We don't want to hurt you." One of the officers's told her. But she didn't listen. Instead. She shot him in the heart and smiled. The other officer's charged to only be killed. She smirked and looked at the State Alchemist's.

" Who are you?" one of them asked her. She smiled and said.

" Call me…Armatige." She pointed the gun at the Alchemist and was about to pull the trigger when she felt a bullet hit her in her back she smiled.

" You really think I would die from a bullet…I'm not dumb."

" Well...your out numbered!" an Alchemist yelled at her. She turned to him and said in her soft calm voice.

" I'm not out numbered till Full metal is here with your leader's. That is when I'm out numbered. You people are no threat to me." She said. This got one of them angry and they shot her. She turned and shot him in the head.

" Who's next?" she asked as they all came at her. She shot every one of them with ease. Then when there was only one left. She walked up to him and smiled. He was as young as her. Curled up in the corner shivering from fright. She bent down to him and asked him his name.

" My name is Jonathan." He said scared to death. She held out her hand to him.

" It's evil of them to hire you to do this. Don't worry I'm not killing you…it's not really worth my time… all I came for was the file's. If you take me to where they are I will let you go free…if not I will end up killing you…what will it be?"

" It's in the bosses office. He told no one to tell…or they will be killed!" he cried. Armatige smiled.

" You could work for my boss. He is looking for someone like you. Well. Come on."

" You want me?"

" So u could get me there!"

" Oh." He led her to his boss's office and opened the door. His boss was in the room. Armatige shot his boss and hacked into his computer and got the file's and when she was getting up she was shot in the neck with a knockout bullet. She looked to see the boy holding up a gun. She fell to the ground and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Waking up

Armatige woke up in a cell. She was chained all over the place. The whole cell room was pretty much chain's. She was the only one there in the cell. She stood up and looked around. She hated being in cells. She looked to see she was completely stripped except for her corset and some short's. She looked down and blushed a bit.

" Why do they always have to do this to me…" Armatige said to her self. Night's came and went and she had 2 meal's a day. But it was a week till she had a visit from the further.

He came in with some Alchemist from central. She stared at them with disgust. The further motioned for the alchemist to leave. They obeyed and locked the door behind them. The further took a set in a chair in front of her and smiled.

" So… you're the one killing off our alchemist." He said in a happy tone. Armatige didn't reply. She just stared at him.

" You know you could get out of here if you work for me and enlist in the military."

" Never you fool. Why should I defy my Boss…if you want anything out of me it will only be me giving raspberries in your general direction!" she stuck out her tongue and gave a raspberry. The further just smiled.

" You have spunk kid…you are on death row. If you want I could give you the job of killing one of both of our enemies." Armatige stared at him with a curious look on her face.

" Keep going"

" Well…he wants to over throw central with you assailant's and…try to kill me and I want you to work with a State Alchemist and kill this person…will you do it?" the further smiled. She stared at him and smirked.

" Sound's like fun. When do I start."

" That's what I want to hear. Now I'll get you out only if you kill this man." The further showed a picture of a man. Who had dirty blond hair? He had his eye's closed and was with a blond boy. Armatige stared at the photo. She knew who it was. It was her boss's best friend. Mr. Elric.

" But sir…this is."

" Yes I know…he is trying to kill famous Alchemist…"

" So your saying Full metal's father is now out to kill him…then why would you need me. Ed would wipe the floor with him."

" He is a snippier …he wand's you dead too…kill him and I'll wipe your criminal record and set you free. So what do you say?"

Armatige looked up at the further and smirked.

" Get me out of these chain's, give me money and a partner… depends on who…"

" Full metal himself."

" He's out looking for me now. You think it's a god idea to let him hang with me?"

" Let's give you a day at the spa. Change your hair color, eye, figure, you'll be set. Here."

The Fuehrer let her out of the chains. And handed her the key's to a car.

" Here's your check for the spa. Be there tomorrow and come out looking like a different person. And…change your accent. It's easy to tell who you are. Take the test for a state Alchemist and I'll pass you. Then…kill Mr. Elric."

Armatige slotted the further.

" Yes sir." Then she walked out after him and back on the streets to the spa where she changed her perplextion, Attitude and accent.


End file.
